


Homeward Bound

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road home from the Quest, Sam is reunited with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeward Bound

Nob leaned against the wall and absentmindedly flicked at the wooden latch. He'd watched Master Underhill and all ride off with that scraggly ranger months ago, and he'd watched them come back with that scraggly wizard. He was glad to see them, but what he really wanted was to turn in.

"Master Gamgee, are you ready for your bed?" he asked, pushing the door open.

Sam bent his head, looking under the pony's neck. "My bed?"

Nob sighed, crossing the short distance to where Sam stood beside Old Ferny's beast.  _Not Ferny's…_  Nob thought.  _This pony is well-fed and not the least bit skittish. Bill's his name but not his master._

"We left him outside Moria," Sam said softly. "Wasn't nothing short of murder to leave him there—or so I thought." He dug into his pocket for a carrot which Bill gladly accepted. "But I was wrong." He nuzzled his head into Bill's mane and sighed happily. "I was born lucky, whatever my Gaffer may say."

Nob nodded. He understood; they'd both lived through their journeys, and now they were both going home. Together.

"Your bed's ready when you are," he said, leaving the two of them to themselves.


End file.
